


Marvellous texts

by WhiteRaven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Other, avengers texts, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRaven/pseuds/WhiteRaven





	1. Lost - Bucky

Sam has made a chatroom.  
Steve has logged on.  
Y/N has logged on.  
\- Hey guys. - Sam  
\- Hey. - Y/N  
\- Hi - Steve  
\- Y/N, weren't you go out with Nat and Wanda? Why are you here? - Steve  
\- Cause the film is boring af....and some couple is nearly eating each other in front of me....- Y/N  
\- That sucks...- Sam  
Bucky has logged on.  
\- Hey Buck - Steve  
\- Hey - Sam  
\- Bucky hi. How are you? :) - Y/N  
\- Hey guys...i think I'm in trouble...- Bucky  
\- What? When? Why? - Y/N  
\- Where are you rn? - Sam  
\- I'll be there in a minute! - Steve  
\- No...actually I went to buy coffee but I kinda lost.... I have no idea where i am right now... - Bucky  
\- Haha...sorry but :'D - Sam  
\- :/ it's not funny - Bucky  
\- Is there any shops or a street sign? - Steve  
\- I...eh there is a flower shop called Flower Power. - Bucky  
\- Oh I know that place!!! - Y/N  
\- I will be there in 5 min :) - Y/N   
\- You sure? - Sam  
\- What about the movie? - Steve  
\- I don't wanna bother you Y/N - Bucky  
\- Ah no problem. This thing is horrible and the girls wanna go too. So i will pick you up Buck :) - Y/N  
\- Thank you so much - Bucky  
Bucky has logged out.  
Y/N has logged out.  
\- Oh god I know this is rude but.....he lost....hahaha...- Sam  
\- Dont be like that...it's like you werent lost in there - Steve  
\- You were lost too???? - Sam  
\- it's getting better and better :D - Sam  
\- -.-" - Steve  
\- It must be doing stg with your age... I understand...being 96 years old...- Sam  
\- Dont...- Steve  
\- Your memory isn't as good as it was back then? - Sam  
\- I'm surrounded by idiots....- Steve  
\- Anyway we should set them up on a date - Sam  
\- I don't want to horn in their relationship but I agree that they would be cute. - Steve  
\- Okay then. I understood...but I will talk with Nat. - Sam  
\- Sam no. - Steve  
\- Sam yes! - Sam  
Sam has logged out.  
Steve has logged out.


	2. Little secret - Sam

Thor has made a chatroom.  
Natasha has logged on.  
Bruce has logged on.  
\- Hello friends :) - Thor  
\- hey big guy - Natasha  
\- Hello Thor - Bruce  
\- Do you know what is wrong with Y/N? - Thor  
\- Why? - Bruce  
\- What happened? - Natasha  
Sam has logged on.  
\- hey guys. Did you saw Y/N? - Sam  
\- No - Bruce  
\- I saw her in her room crying. - Thor  
\- ???? - Sam  
\- I'm gonna talk to her brb - Natasha  
Natasha is logged out.  
\- I wanted to talk to you about this. - Thor  
\- I saw her throw up twice today, and after she was talking with her friend and cried that it will make things difficult and she doesn't know how did this happened...- Thor  
\- Do you think she is pregnant? - Bruce  
\- What? How? When? - Sam  
\- I guess you are gonna be a father Sam. - Thor  
\- Ooh my goooooood!!!!! I'm not ready yet. My life is dangerous I can't handle a baby rn....what if I hurt them I'm not ready....oh god I will be a father!!!!!!!! - Sam  
Natasha logged on.  
\- Hey I didn't found her. - Natasha  
\- Steve said she went out shopping. - Natasha  
\- So I guess we won't know what happened....anyway what did I miss? - Natasha  
\- We figured out that Y/N might be pregnant. - Thor  
\- Which is not sure but yeah maybe she is. - Bruce  
\- I WILL BE A FATHER!!!! - Sam  
\- Oookay. Guys calm down you should ask her first. - Natasha  
Y/N has logged on.  
\- Anyway Steve said that maybe she eat something funny...- Natasha  
\- Hey why I have 15 calls from Sam and 7 from Nat? What happened? - Y/N  
\- Oh my love you are here. - Sam - Yes...what happened are u guys okay? - Y/N - Yes but Thor said that he saw you crying and yiu were sick. - Bruce - Oh yeah about that.....- Y/N - Are you pregnant? - Natasha - I..uh...i wanted to make a speech and you know a surprise party....but yes - Y/N - Oh my god - Thor - Congratulations! - Bruce - Congrats lil girl - Natasha - Thank you guys :) - Y/N - Where's Sam? - Y/N Steve has logged on. - Hey guys. Do you know why Sam running al over the house shouting about his perfect life and crying? - Steve - Ahahahhahaha - Natasha - This is because lady Y/N is pregnant. - Thor - Really? I'm so happy for you guys :) - Steve - Thanknsnjen - Y/N - ?? - Bruce - I guess Sam found her..- Natasha - This is so cute. We should throw a party for them. - Steve - I agree. - Thor - Yeah but don't let Tony to organise it - Bruce


	3. Valentine's day - Tony

Tony has made a chatroom.  
Steve has logged on.  
Natasha has logged on.  
Bucky has logged on.  
\- Hey everyone. - Bucky  
\- Hello - Natasha  
\- Hi - Steve  
\- Hey guys. Do you have any plans for the weekend? - Tony  
\- It will be Valentine's day right? - Natasha  
\- Yeah. Me and Buck planned a movie night. - Steve  
\- But we can do something else if you want Steve. I don't want to ruin the day. - Bucky  
\- You wont. I promise. I don't care what we will do as long as we are together.  
\- Oh so cute romantic...blah blah blah - Tony  
\- Me and Clint won't be here, so you should make a move on Y/N - Natahsa  
\- Yeah Tony don't be a pussy and ash them out. - Bucky  
\- Eh but what if they don't like me? I mean they are not like any of my previous hook ups. They are important to me.... - Tony  
\- OH MY GOD!! - Natasha  
\- ?? - Steve  
\- Tony has feelings. Oh god. - Natasha  
\- Haha very funny... - Tony  
\- Wait. - Natasha  
Natasha invited Y/N to the chatroom.  
Y/N has logged on.  
\- Hey guys. - Y/N  
\- Hey what will you do on Valentine's day? - Natasha  
\- Well I will have a date - Y/N  
\- ?? - Steve  
\- With who? - Bucky  
\- Yeah???!!! WITH WHO? - Tony  
\- It is a secret but if everything is going well then I will need a chiropractor, a psychologist, and a priest if you know what I mean ;) - Y/N  
\- What? - Natasha  
\- I..I well then have fun... - Tony  
\- I think I will go now. - Steve  
\- Me too... - Bucky  
Bucky has logged out.  
Steve has logged out.  
\- Haha thank you Tony... and what is your plan? - Y/N  
\- You know just the regular...getting drunk and have fun :) - Tony  
\- Jesus I will go now...just please talk. - Natasha  
Natasha has logged out.  
\- What did she meant? - Y/N  
\- Oh I have no idea - Tony  
\- Tony what did you do? - Y/N  
\- Nothing!! - Tony  
\- ... - Y/N  
\- Fine...I will say it now cause I know that I won't be able to say it again...and I already had a few drinks. - Tony  
\- I wanted to ask you out on a date on Valentine's day but as it turned out you already has a date. - Tony  
\- !!!!- Y/N  
\- Tony I was just playing around. I thought I will spend it with my friends again ad get drunk so I won't think about my miserable love life... - Y/N  
\- Oh - Tony  
\- Oh yeah. - Y/N  
\- Then do you want to go out with me on Valentine's day? - Tony  
\- Of course I want :D - Y/N  
\- Thank god! :D - Tony


End file.
